


Ainda por vir

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Fen tinha se tornado muito boa em identificar quando ela estava sonhando...





	Ainda por vir

Fen tinha se tornado muito boa em identificar quando ela estava sonhando. Os pequenos sinais de irrealidade que antes lhe passavam despercebidos agora gritavam.

Por exemplo apenas pouco tempo atrás ela não veria nada incomum quando em um sonho em que ela está com sua cabeça no colo de Margo que por sua vez estava acariciando seus cabelos ambas entre os lençóis da cama real, independentemente do quão improvável tal cena parecia na realidade. Margo a tocou antes, algumas vezes com surpreendente gentileza, mas não assim. Como uma amiga e como uma leal súdita mas não como uma amante. E mais importante do que isso Margo não estava em Fillory mais.

Agora Fen sabia que não era real e ela podia parar o sonho a qualquer momento. Ela podia mas ela não o faz. Porque vê-la novamente é uma pequena bênção mesmo em um sonho.

"Qual o problema babygirl ?" A Margo em seu sonho pergunta.

"Nada. Porque você não está usando a sua coroa ?"

"Porque eu fui deposta e banida, você devia lembrar querida você estava lá"

"Para mim você ainda é Rei"

"Isso é muito doce, mas não é realmente como funciona"

Margo tracejou os seus lábios com a ponta de seus dedos antes de se inclinar para baixo para beijar ela.

Fen tinha tido uma quantidade razoável de sonhos proféticos nos últimos meses, todos eles tinham sido sobre Margo. Ela sabia quando ela estava sonhando mas não se o sonho era um de profecia ou um regular. Os elementos indicavam que era apenas um sonho normal nascido de saudade, e desejo de ter a única pessoa que ela agora pensava como Rei de Fillory novamente na sua frente.

Mas quando os lábios de Margo tocaram os dela por um segundo ela se permitiu ter um pouco de esperança que o sonho era um prelúdio de uma realidade que ainda estava por vir. 

Quando os lábios começaram a descer para o seu pescoço ela parou de analisar e se focou em aproveitar.


End file.
